Fuyu
"MEKABUU NYAN!!!" Fuyu is one of the main characters and is part of The Original Trio. Fuyu is also the mascot of the Warricats series and always will be. Backstory When Fuyu was a kitten, she was told to live on her own. After Fuyu was going, her mom Winter went away and Fuyu couldn't see her again. So she ran as fast as she could until she met an orange cat named Sabaku. They were friends for a long time, until a black cat with wings named Yoru fell out of the sky. Fuyu called it a bird, but it wasn't so he turned Fuyu and Sabaku into Warricats giving them an element. So all three of them became friends and they've spent most of their time together. One day, Fuyu found a purple diamond gem and held onto it for the longest time. It could have any Warricat have a dark form. After that, Fuyu's life became fun and easy-going with her and her friends. Personality Fuyu is always hyper and energetic. She is kind to other Warricats and would hang out with them all the time. Fuyu always parties with her shades on and she absolutely hates it when someone takes them. Fuyu loves white chocolate and she would do anything just to get a piece (or two). Fuyu really likes drinking smoothies and doesn't mind if anything is cold. Fuyu hates hot things and would make her melt. Appearance Fuyu is a white cat and a snowflake gem shown on her forehead. She has white, cold fur and has a round, pink tongue. She has white, sharp fangs and they are great for biting. Relationships Fuyu has a large amount friends and very few enemies. One of her enemies is Crystal (her evil form). Crystal would always try to attack Fuyu, but her friends and best friends always stick by her side to defeat her. Sabaku Fuyu and Sabaku always hang out with each other even though Sabaku is a fire element, they still are pretty good friends. Their fusion name is Fubaku which is a cat with orange and white fur that has the same personality as Fuyu and Sabaku. As the series continues, they begin to show interest with each other. Mizu Fuyu and Mizu and best friends and they call themselves "Icy Rain". They always talk about their secrets and what they like and dislike. They would always hang out with each other or with other Warricats they like as well. Kusa Fuyu and Kusa are best friends as well. They normally hang out, but not all the time. Kusa likes being around her plants and Fuyu accidentally freezes all of them which makes Kusa mad. Yoru Fuyu and Yoru are best friends and don't hang out as often. Yoru wants to spend his time alone, but Fuyu wants to spend time with him, but Yoru won't let her do it and says that she can go hang out with Mizu for a while. Memai Fuyu and Memai are best friends and don't really know each other that much. They like to talk to each other, but they don't understand what each other are saying. Memai would rather spend his time alone. Quotes *"MEKABUU NYAN!!!" *"Oh my nyan!" *"u wot" *"There's no white choco!" *"NYA!!" *"WHO TOOK MAH SHADES?!?" *"Ménya Kyabuu?" *"Nya!~" *"Sabaku.. so.. FLUFFY!!" *"Where is the white choco??" Trivia *Fuyu was the second Warricat to ever be created *Fuyu originally had gray / grey fur, but it was changed to white fur *Fuyu is one of the most powerful Warricats *Fuyu is the youngest Warricat so far *Fuyu's past name was Crystal *Fuyu means winter in Japanese which inspired the name and element *Fuyu's catch phrase is "mekabuu nyan". Nyan means meow, and mekabuu is a made up word